A Lost mind
by Seagem542
Summary: After her childhood, Myra lived in the wild until a wizard pulls her into an adventure with twelve dwarves and their annoying king, a shy hobbit, and a constantly disappearing wizard. A little bit of mind reading would come in handy to understand this group of dwarves. Luckily that is just the power Myra has. (Summary is a sucky one sorry just read it and tell me how you like it)


**Hi! so this is my first fan-fiction that I have shared. Honestly I am quite nervous about what people think. I feel like a lost five-year old. ;) I have been to nervous about what other people think about my stories, but I decided to put one out there. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I can't believe that wizard managed to talk me into riding all the way out here. How he found me, I will never know. I kick Mystic, my dark mare, forward in the labyrinth of hills and chimneys just as al light rain begins to fall. I stop in front of a large round green door leading into a hill. A light from the window indicates that the owner has yet to fall asleep. I quickly unmounts and raise my hood to cover my face. I feel Gandalf's presence inside before calling him out silently. Soon enough, Gandalf steps out of the green door.

"Are you going to come in my dear?" he asks quietly. I shake my head and nod towards the forest nearby.

"I will follow the company and keep them safe," I explain. "I will tell you about anything out of the ordinary, but don't tell the dwarves." He lets out a sigh before a small nod.

"Once you have something in mind there is no stopping you," he smiles fondly. "I am still surprised you came all this way."

"I am not the only one with mind tricks," I snort. His smile widens as he lets out a small chuckle. He ducks back inside before I let out a low whistle for Mystic.

 _Why such short of break?_ she nays into my mind. I lead her to a small clearing with a small pond. I let her eat while I get comfortable in a tree branch. _This makes up._

 _Don't forget to rest. We have a long journey ahead of us_ , I order sleepily. At that, I drift into a light sleep.

-Time-

Mystic lets out a small huff to wake me up. A grey figure stands next to her holding a small package in his hand.

"Myra, I brought you a small breakfast before we leave," Gandalf smiles. I climb down to stand in front of him. I take the small piece of bread and meat and eat it quickly. "We will stop at the town called Bree to get supplies. Follow us from there. It will arise less suspicion." I nod mouth still full of food.

 _Mystic and I will arrive before you_ , I relay into his mind. _It will give me time to stock up on supplies that I will need._ He nods and walks out of the clearing. I give Mystic a good scratch behind the ear before I throw my leg over her back. I nudge her into a gallop towards the town of Bree. It takes us a good few minutes to get there. I hop off Mystic and approach the large wooden gate.

"Who goes there?" the gate-keeper asks harshly.

"A mere wanderer to restock on supplies," I reply softly. The keeper gives me a glare before opening the door into the town. I hand Mystic's reins over to a stable boy and press fifteen gold coins into his hand to care for her while I am shopping. The first place I go is the blacksmith for more arrows and to sharpen my twin swords. After my arrows are restocked and my swords are sharp, I step out into the busier part of the town. I notice thirteen dwarves with Gandalf who is talking to someone about getting ponies. A young brunette dwarf turns to face me. His brows nit as he tries to make out my face from under my hood. I quickly turn and walk away towards the food stands to buy some provisions. I also stock up on some rope in case of anything happens. Then, I gather Mystic and take off after the dwarves who left a couple minutes earlier.

-Time-

The next two days are sunny, so I have no problem tracking the company. On the second night, they all make camp on an outcropping rock hanging over a valley. Two of the youngest have the watch despite the few dwarves that are awake. The hobbit that joined them suddenly stands and walks over to the ponies. He slips an apple out of his pocket and to a pony which makes me smirk a little. I am torn away from the hobbit with a sudden screech.

* * *

 **First chapter out of the way. (Wipes away sweat from forehead). It is really making me nervous. I will try to update regularly, but I go to a smart people school where some teachers are jerks and give lots of homework.**


End file.
